Session 13
In which fey creatures are terrifying and the Pond Witch is discovered (and super evil). Story 998:Li:4-13 Adrian and Xon are sitting at the bar together talking, they try to look for people to go to the Starkwald and find out about the missing game. Lorna and Dante joins the group at the prospect of helping (Dante) and money (Lorna). Lorna finds someone with a bow and arrow and talks to her. Her name is Esme and she is one of the hunters in the starkwald. The group meets her at the edge of town. On the way to the Starkwald, a drunken man comes out saying “I’ll fucking kill you.” He goes for Adrian but he sidesteps and the man faceplants, passing out. Adrian speaks into his mind telling him to “Get a job, stop drinking, contribute to society.” Dante props him against a tree and we continue on our way. We come upon a stump with some mushrooms drying and Xon goes to grab them. A girl comes out from behind a boulder, she goes takes the mushrooms because they were hers. Instead, Xon uses his booming voice and scares her away because he's a hypocrite. We reach a town named Tranmere and we (minus Xon) stay at the village elder’s house, May. We (minus Xon) do chores the next day as thanks for hospitality. Esme was not at her camp site so we started going to the waystation (She left because she was tired of Xon and Adrian arguing). We camp for the night and during the 3rd watch, Xon sees a Dryad and gets charmed by her. Adrian wakes up and sees her; combat starts. The fey casts a vine spell and Lorna gets caught. Dante throws a javelin at her. She walks through a tree and comes out and hits Dante with a staff. Adrian hits her with eldritch blast and she dies, shriveling. The next morning, we reach the Elven Waystation. Meliore says that the elven hunting grounds is fine, the problem is only in the human area. Possible cause is from the source of the rivers? The source is in the human area We get slightly lost but right ourselves, we see nothing when we reach the stream. We follow it for the rest of the day. Along the way, Lorna hears the sound of wings and hissing. She tells the party about it the next day. When we camp for the night, three faerie dragons appear. Lorna is able to convince them to not attack them (Holy fucking shit. We lived.) They try to get the party to follow them but we are too tired so they turn invisible and we camp for the night. As we travel along the stream, it is very polluted, a dark brown sludge. The dragons appear again and shows us the way to the source of the pollution. As we get to the source, there is a small hut and the cause of the problem. The dragons had reappeared around lunch time and are very upset at seeing the hut. Adrian knocks on the door and a 6ft woman opens the door. She is evil as fuck. She wants Saben’s head so she wouldn’t have any trouble. Adrian names her the Pond Witch. We leave. (Holy fucking shit. We lived. Again.) When we get about 1 mile away, we start to relax a bit more. We travel to the waypstation and tell Meliore about the Pond Witch. The elves will probably not do anything about her since it’s in the human forest Key Events Pond Witch's Hut is discovered. She is the reason for game being scarce in the Starkwald. She wants Saben's head and will reward someone for bringing it to her. Quotes